marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Njord Burison (Earth-10812)
"Hateful for me are the mountains, I was not long there, only nine nights. The howling of the wolves sounded ugly to me after the song of the swans." Storia Background Figlio di Buri, primo essere vivente, Njord è uno dei Fondatori dei Mondi. Con sua sorella Vanadìs genera il popolo dei Vanir, nominati così in suo onore. Ama molto la sorella e con lei regna in armonia per secoli, generando una delle prime forme di magia dei Nove Regni: le misteriose Rune della Birra. Njord si ritira con la moglie dopo il conflitto Aesir-Vanir passando lo scettro al primogenito Freyr. Anche il suo matrimonio viene di conseguenza annullato dalla conquista Aesir. Ma ciò non impedirà ai due vecchietti di tubare fino al Ragnarok e oltre (dato che sarà uno dei sopravvissuti). Durante l'invasione dei Divoratori di Mondi si infurierà dopo la morte di suo figlio. Ciò sarà male. Per i Divoratori di Mondi. Stanco dopo la terribile tempesta generata, si ritira nuovamente a farsi fare i massaggi dalla sorella. Poteri e abilità Poteri Njord è una delle prime divinità nate. In virtù di ciò ha poteri superiori anche alle altre creature di origine divina: possiede longevità, metabolismo, forza, velocità e resistenza superumana. I suoi tessuti sono circa quattro volte più densi di quelli di un essere umano. *Meteocinesi: può controllare il tempo atmosferico, portando il sole o la pioggia, creando nebbia, tempeste di fulmini, nevicate o terribili folate di vento. A livello passivo regola costantemente il tempo atmosferico sul mare di Vanaheim. **Idrocinesi: può manipolare l'acqua con la mente, sfruttandola per ottenere vari effetti: ne può modificare il movimento, la tensione superficiale, produrla in gocce o in ondate o in Tsunami, eccetera. L'estensione del suo potere è tale da poter manovrare tutta l'acqua di Vanaheim contemporaneamente, salata o meno; **Aerocinesi: può richiamare i venti generando refoli, correnti e tornadi. Può manipolare le molecole principali dei gas singolarmente per ottenere vari effetti (privare o infondere organismi di ossigeno e/o anidride carbonica, eccetera) ed è in grado di utilizzare i suoi poteri attivamente in tutta Vanaheim, a livello di estensione; *Magia: è il fondatore della magia Vanir insieme a sua sorella e moglie. Loro appannaggio sono le Rune della Birra, ancora più antiche delle rune Aesir; **Chiaroveggenza: attraverso l'elemento liquido e il moto degli uccelli è in grado di vedere cosa accade intorno a lui a chilometri di distanza; **Dispensatore di Fortuna: può proiettare campi di probabilità positiva e negativa, portando fortuna o sfortuna: lo usa soprattutto nei confronti dei marinai; **Shapeshifting: può mutare in vari animali acquatici e volatili. Inoltre talvolta va in giro con grandi ali bianche; *Stella Polare: in cima alla sua testa, sospesa a poche dita dal cranio, splende una piccola stella. Essa è rappresentazione del suo potere e della sua regalità. Di fatto è il polo magnetico di Vanaheim, simbolico e fisico. Luminosità e colore variano a seconda del suo umore (decisamente capriccioso): placida e poco luminosa quando è pacifico, lampeggia leggermente quando ride ed è felice, è grande e rossastra quando è furioso e quasi spenta in caso di stanchezza o tristezza. Abilità *Maestro pescatore; *Maestro marinaio; *Maestro nuotatore; *Grandi conoscenze magiche; *Pacificatore e mediatore esperto: quando è in buona; *Costruttore di navi e reti da pesca; *Arciere; *Lanciere: per meglio dire usa un remo, ma ok; *Grande bevitore; *Esperto amatore: è anche lui dio della fertilità, d'altronde; *Camminatore sull'acqua e in aria. Debolezze *Umorale: ha un umore ballerino. Può irritarsi facilmente e causare quindi un bel po' di danni. Quando è così stare alla larga. Ma larga larga larga. Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento: * Adrskip: la “Prima Nave” è il suo mezzo di locomozione preferito. La sua dimensione è variabile da una barca a remi monoposto a una vera e propria arca di Noè; *Otre dei venti: può racchiudere al suo interno turbini e intemperie, per poi rilasciarle una volta riaperto il tappo. Armi: *Stjarna: il suo arco d'oro e sale marino, il cui nome significa “stella”; *Remo: se te lo tira in testa te lo ricordi, credi a me. Altro Altri Universi *In 10888 dopo la guerra Aesir-Vanir è stato preso in ostaggio dagli Aesir. In perpetuo esilio, vive a Noatun, ovvero Adrskip ingigantita, sventrata ed adibita a palazzo; *In 12108 condivide il destino del 10888; *In 88108 dopo le terribili vicende di Laufey si è disperso, perdendo forma fisica e diventando una effettiva Stella che galleggia sopra Vanaheim. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 0; *Team Vanaheim; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta in Barca; *Nella Classificazione Suprema sarebbe un Incredibile, se non fosse un po' Instabile; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe mago Merlino; *A Westeros sarebbe un Greyjoy; *In Avatar sarebbe un Waterbender membro del White Lotus; *Il suo animale totemico è la balena bianca. Prestafaccia Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 5 Velocità 3-7 (teleporter) Resistenza 5 Proiez. energ. 7 Abilità combattive 3 Categoria:10812 Personaggi Categoria:10812 Asgardian